


Feathered Friends

by Blue1Jay



Series: Feathered Friends [Prequel] [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: i love superheroes, im bad at tagging, its basically dc/marvel/the incredibles?, mentions of hdl's dad, my first au, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: A world in which a small percentage of its people have super-powers. How they use them in their own choice. There are those who choose to use their gifts to commit crimes of all sorts from petty vandalism to murder. These super-villains strike fear into everyone- everyone except for those that use their gifts for justice and good. Eight of the deadliest villains have teamed up to take on the newly formed Feathered Friends once- will they dare try a second time?





	1. A Deadly Disaster reunites

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU  
> I can't write accents, so just imagine they're there!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> If you want to ask me about the AU- my tumblr is bluejaydaughterofthebat  
> ~List of Heroes~  
> Donald: Paperinik  
> Scrooge: Masked Tophat  
> Della: Aviator  
> Fenton: GizmoDuck  
> Drake: Darkwing Duck  
> José: Bruxo  
> Panchito: Vigilante  
> Beakley: Powerhouse  
> ~Villains~  
> Magica DeSpell, Negaduck, QuackerJack, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba

**_Seems we all have nasty thorn in our sides my fellow villains. I propose another team up to annihilate them all and finally get what we all deserve. If interested, show up at the old Bills and Beer club on 39th street in St. Canard. This time, we'll succeed!_**  
-  
A letter that went out to seven of the world's most dastardly and dangerous super-villains of the century right before their break-out. Who was responsible for gathering them? Who are these dastardly and dangerous villains? Who or what broke them out and why?  
-  
"Which one of you baboons made this stupid letter?" Magica huffed, waving the paper in the air. "While I will not look the gift of being broken out of in the mouth, I do _not_ like the reasons!"  
-  
"You think _any_ of us like it?" Negaduck scoffed. "I wasn't even in this universe and _still_ ended up with an invite to...Whatever this is."  
-  
"Not to mention the _last_ time we tried this, we all landed in the slammer." Steelbeak added, casting a glare to Negaduck. "Well, _most_ of us."  
-  
"Fellow villains!" A deep and booming voice greeted them- a voice they haven't heard for a year and believed they never would hear it again! The group of villains looked with disbelief as they saw none other than Taurus Bulba back from the dead- again! Only this time his body was...Fully restored? "Rest assured answers will be arriving now."  
-  
"How are you even here?" Bushroot asked curiously.  
-  
"In mint condition no less!" Liquidator added.  
-  
"You see, shortly before our final encounter with the newly formed- _'Feathered Friends'_ I have discovered some rather miraculous water that can heal." He smirked, holding out his arm. "Though I did not expect it to be able to restore missing body parts nor revive the dead."  
-  
Magica's eyes widened as she gasped. "You mean you found the lake of resurrection?! Impossible! World's greatest magician's have tried and failed!"  
-  
"I suppose that is because you magicians did not have the right resources." He chuckled darkly, reaching into his pocket and held out a vile filled with glowing pink water. "Whoever said money and power can't buy you anything is a fool to think that."  
-  
"So if you're like immortal, why not finish them off yourself?" QuackerJack- rather, Mr. Banana Brain asked as the clown nodded his head in agreement.  
-  
"Because the Lake of Resurrection's waters does not grant one immortality, you dolt." Negaduck answered with a raise of his brow to Bulba, having figured it all out. "Why else would he bust you all out?"  
-  
"Ah, I see being a detective is a trait both you and your counter-part share." He smirked, to which Negaduck merely growled in distaste in response at being compared to the other. "I have had an _'acquaintance'_ of mine study the water and she says it can only resurrect a life once. If we are injured or one of you dies, you will easily be restored." His smirk grew more sinister. "Not to mention with my latest plan, there is no way they will win in life or in death!"


	2. Tha an teaghlach uile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tha an teaghlach uile- Scottish Gaelic for 'Family is everything'  
> The motto of the McDuck/Duck family...Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write accents (I'm still learning that) so just imagine they're there! I will start trying though!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> If you want to ask me about the AU- my tumblr is bluejaydaughterofthebat  
> ~List of Heroes~  
> Donald: Paperinik  
> Scrooge: Masked Tophat  
> Della: Aviator  
> Fenton: GizmoDuck  
> Drake: Darkwing Duck  
> José: Bruxo  
> Panchito: Vigilante  
> Beakley: Powerhouse  
> ~Villains~  
> Magica DeSpell, Negaduck, QuackerJack, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba

Today was a day of celebration at McDuck Manor, it was the very first birthday of Della Duck's triplet sons and even at such a _very_ young age the three had powers- which was odd as signs typically don't show until the terrible two's stage. Huey had telepathy, the baby didn't externally cry and was the easiest and eldest baby, but if he wanted something or someone- he would scream and cry in their minds. Dewey had the same powers as his mother could fly, which meant he had to be watched _at all times_ and was exhausting for a single mother to deal with on top of being a super-hero. Louie would sometimes be even more trouble than Dewey believe it or not- the youngest duckling had powers of Illusion and made things appear that weren't really there, he always laughed when seeing his brothers upset after realizing what they wanted wasn't even _there._ The triplets were quietly napping while Della, Scrooge, and Donald were decorating the living room for the party they will be hosting in their honor.  
-  
"I can't wait for everyone to come!" She squealed excitedly, bolting up into the air. "The triplets are gonna love it!"  
-  
"I still doon't understan' all the fuss." Scrooge said, putting down presents. "Eet's not like they are gonna remember any of this!"  
-  
"Oh yeah?" Donald smirked slyly. "If you don't understand the fuss, why did you buy them so many gifts? You even bought a triple-layer cake!" He snickered.  
-  
Scrooge stammered to respond to his nephew before waving his hand in dismisal. "Bah! Eet's so they won't want anythin' from me until they're three."  
-  
Della and Donald looked at each other with a knowing smile as they shared a chuckle- they knew Scrooge was a softie for family, even if the old coot didn't want to admit it. By the time they finished setting up, the guests began to arrive- Gladstone, Fethry, Ludwig, Panchito, José, Beakley, and Drake. Once everyone exchanged pleasantries, Della cleared her throat to silence the room as she flew up high so all could see her. "Thank you all for coming for my boys' special day. I know they won't remember or appreciate this or any of you, but I do and I cannot thank you all enough. Before Donald and I get the boys, I have an announcement..."  
-  
All eyes were on her curiously, suspense was in the air and the duck waited a moment or two before speaking. "I'm quitting the team- and being a super in general."  
-  
Everyone gasped in shock and disbelief- even her own family. Della was the most adventurous, action-starved, and enthusiastic of them all! Her quitting was impossible to imagine!  
-  
"Being a single mother and a hero is tougher than I thought, ever since Louis--" She stopped herself, wiping the tears from her face at the mention of her deceased husband. "I'm sorry if my decision upsets any of you, but it's mine to make!"  
-  
There were loud whispers among everyone as Della descended, looking down at the ground as she did indeed feel that she upset and disappointed everyone by making this choice. The whispers stopped due to seeing Donald pull his twin in a comforting embrace.  
-  
"We all miss him too, Dells." Donald frowned, rubbing his sister on the back. "I fully support your decision to quit- as does everyone else." He shot their guests warning glares, daring any of them to say otherwise.  
-  
"Tus muchachos need you." Panchito was the first to speak.  
-  
"Taking care of three super-powered babies is a heroic task in itself." Beakley nodded. "I only had one and I still say in all my years I've never had a tougher battle than motherhood."  
-  
The others spoke words of encouragement and support, making Della's tears dry as she smiled. "Thank you, Don, everyone..." She nudged her brother to follow. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer and get the boys."  
-  
The Duck Twins came back with the triplets- Della held Louie as Donald held onto Huey and Dewey. The triplets laughed and smiled as everyone fussed over them and handed them tons of toys- more than they knew what to do with! When it came for cake, their eyes all lit up at how **big** and beautiful it was. Dewey couldn't contain his curiosity and excitement and flew from his mother's lap face-first into the cake, causing his brothers to cry- which would have been a funny sight if it hadn't been for the fact that Huey used his telepathy to cry inside everyone's heads.  
-  
"Here I thought kids were loud enough moving their mouths!" Drake said, holding onto the sides of his head. "One of the reasons why you'll never catch me with one."  
-  
"Aw c'mon, Drakey." Della teased with a grin. "You'd be a great dad! You're already a great godfather to my boys!"  
-  
Drake simply scoffed at the remark she had made before getting himself a slice of cake. Everyone had been getting along better than they do during their meetings- meaning no fighting physically or verbally and everyone brought smiles and gifts to her sons. It was one of the best days of her life, her only wish was that her husband was here to see the boys' first birthday.  
-  
The party ended in a few hours, the boys asleep in their big pile of toys as everyone said their farewells before leaving.  
-  
"Della, I will hire a Nanny so you wouldn't hav' t' retire." Scrooge said- his tone deciding that it wasn't an offer, but a decision.  
-  
"No thank you." Della declined, politely yet firmly. "I don't want to miss a moment of their lives."  
-  
"Bah!" He threw up his hands. "Eet's not like you'll be missin' much! Besides, this has been your dream ev'r since you was a wee lass yourself."  
-  
"Unca Scrooge!" Donald snapped, getting in front of his twin protectively. "You should be more respectful of your niece's wishes!  
-  
"Hortense handled both just-"  
-  
"Don't you _dare_ bring our mother into this!" He quacked angrily. "You didn't want anythin' to do with her or us once you became the richest duck in the world! All you cared about was money!"  
-  
Hearing this caused the old duck's feathers to ruffle in anger. The McDuck temper was short and intense, both he and Donald had it.   
-  
"Don...Uncle-" Della tried to break the fighting, her arm on her brother's shoulder.   
-  
"Is that any way to talk to the man who gave ye a good home and trained ye?" He shouted. "I didnae hav' t' either! Why bother trainin' a gun cumhachd anyway!"  
-  
Silence fell after the insult fell out of Scrooge's lips and the old man was still lost in his anger he didn't realize how he hurt his nephew- nor did he care that he woke up the birthday boys. The two would fight once in a while, but Scrooge never insulted him like _that_ before. Della had rushed to soothe her boys, Donald helping her as he fought back the oncoming tears.  
-  
"Don..." She frowned in worry. "You know he didn't really mean--"  
-  
"He did, Della." Donald interrupted, choking back a sob as he cradled Huey and Louie back to sleep before putting them in thee portable cribs Ludwig made with power dampeners. "You and I both know he's always liked me the least...I-I had my suspicions, but today confirmed them! I'll never be a good nephew _or_ hero in his eyes, so why do I even bother?"  
-  
"You got into this because you wanted to, not to impress Scrooge." Della frowned, setting Dewey down before pulling her brother into a hug. "Sure he trained us, but you are a great hero because of _your_ own hard-work, not his!"  
-  
"He's right though..." Donald whispered, the tears slowly falling as he pushed his sister off of him- her words didn't reach him. "I'm nothing but a gun cumhachd...Always have, always will." He turned and walked out.  
-  
Della watched him leave, worried and upset as she stared at the door before looking at the direction which Scrooge left. "Boys, mommy will be right back." She stormed up the stairs, her eyes sparkling with anger- which was rare as she made her way to Scrooge's study, letting herself in. "Uncle Scrooge! Why did you say something so cruel to Donald? Whatever happened to the family saying 'Tha an teaghlach uile'?!"  
-  
"As far as I'm concerned, tha' lad ain't no family o' mine!" He snapped, turning to face her. "The McDuck line is bett'r off without someone with no powers!"  
-  
Della's eyes widened, her heart breaking at hearing those words. Clenching her fists, she shook angrily. She hated it when those with powers believed themselves to be superior than those without- she just never believed Scrooge to be one of them. "I can't believe either of us idolized you!" She spat before walking out and to her sons- transferring them from their portable cribs to their stroller before taking them home. When she arrived though, she didn't see or hear him. "Don...?" She called out worriedly, putting her sons in their cribs before searching the house for her brother. "Donald? You here?" Not in the kitchen, living room, nor outside... _'Could he have gone out on patrol to clear his head?'_  
-  
Della went into her twin's room and to his closet- his costume was gone, meaning he was out patrolling. "I just hope he doesn't take his emotions out on thugs _too_ bad this time..." She said with a sigh of relief. Everything was fine. Donald would come home, exhausted both physically and emotionally as he typically did after spats with their uncle and Della would comfort him with hot cocoa, a warm blanket, hugs, and a night of their favorite cartoons. _'Just gotta wait until he gets back, and I'll make him feel better like always!'_ It's what always happened so she waited...And waited...And waited. Donald never came home that night or for the next few for that matter...  
-  
This was the most stressed and worried she had _ever_ been in her life. Her brother was missing, she left countless messages for her uncle and contacted her other family- they hadn't seem him. Neither had Donald's two best friends- Panchito and José. This wasn't like Donald at all. The boys threw fits more often and she didn't know how to calm them down if it escalated too bad- Donald was the one to always soothe them before it even got to that point. She was exhausted physically, emotionally, and mentally. It's been seven days. Where was Donald? Is he safe? Why hasn't he tried to contact her or anyone else? She didn't even notice someone walking into her house she shared with her brother...  
-  
"Del?" Spoke a gentle male voice, laced with concern.  
-  
Della turned her head, the intruder was her childhood best friend Drake Mallard. "Drakey..." Quicker than a blink of an eye, she grabbed onto the duck and shook him. "Have you found anything yet?!" Her eyes were red with bags under them. When was the last time she slept? Or even relaxed for that matter?  
-  
"I've checked both the possible, semi-possible, and impossible locations and questioned everyone I possibly could within Duckburg and St. Canard...Scrooge-"  
-  
"It's _his_ fault!" She slammed her fist on the table- thankful that Beakley had the boys. "He hasn't even responded to any calls or messages!"  
-  
"Because as soon as he saw the first one, he's been busy using any and all his resources trying to find him." Resting his hand on her shoulder, he gave it a comforting squeeze. "He wants to find Donald as desperately as you do and apologize."  
-  
"So how is it you know this and I don't?" She snapped. "Last I checked you two didn't get along."  
-  
Drake winced, he wasn't used to seeing her like this. "True, we--"  
-  
"And he said he didn't like those without powers! So why go to you of all people?!"   
-  
"I-I suppose it's because of my undeniable skills as a detective?" He held up his hands defensively, taking a few steps back. Last time he saw her this upset, Drake ended up with a broken arm and begging for his life. Giving a sigh, he frowned. "I only found out he's been doing this by eavesdropping on him. When you called me after two days of Donald being gone, he was the first person I aimed to question and what I saw was a broken man...Among other broken things." He muttered the last part under his breath. "I heard him say he'd give anything to find him and make everything right. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you once I found out, but being the only hero in St. Canard is quite exhausting."  
-  
Della listened silently, her anger and frustration fading little by little as she listened to her best friend. "Don't apologize, Drakey..." She then hugged him. "Thank you for telling me this, it does make me feel better...And sorry for snapping, I just--"  
-  
"I know." He hugged her back, rubbing her back gently. "We'll find him, but for now I think you're overdue for some sleep."  
-  
Drake left and for the first time in what felt like forever- Della closed her eyes and slept. She slept until she heard her cell phone go off about six hours later- which didn't feel like enough sleep to her due to how long she's been awake for. "Uuuuuggghhh..." She groaned before looking at the caller ID- seeing the name caused her eyes to widen as she bolted to an upright position as she answered. "DONNIE?!"  
-  
"Well, it's his phone at least." A female voice spoke with a cackle. This voice was familiar to Della and _not_ in a good way. The voice belonged to a woman that she and her brother were terrified of as children and battled as adults. The only villain she knew of that knew who Scrooge, Donald, and Della were beneath their masks- Magica DeSpell.  
-  
"Where is he?!" Her heart raced as she panicked, screaming her demand in the phone as she started to dress in her costume. "I swear if you--"  
-  
"I did not kill him yet, but that is up to you."  
-  
Della fell silent as she calmed down a little. "Why not call my uncle? It's him you've always been after."  
-  
"This is true, but he would never make a trade..."   
-  
Della swore she could _hear_ the smirk.   
-  
"But you would."  
-  
Another silence as Della thought about it- she knew what the other wanted. "...Fine. When and where?"  
-  
"The old theater by the pier and as soon as possible...That much red isn't good for a duck." She cackled before hanging up.  
-  
" **NO!** " She screamed into the phone, starting to shake as she heard the click. "D-Donald..." Taking a few deep breathes, she finished changing before going off to McDuck manor to steal her uncle's most precious and cherished thing int he world- his Number One Dime. _'Drakey said Uncle Scrooge would give anything...This is all his fault. No dime is worth more than Donald's life. **Nothing** is worth more than his life.'_  
-  
Della knew all the ins, outs, and security alarms in the manor. All of them Scrooge taught her how to disarm, save for the one silent alarm that would go off if the dime was taken. Hoping her idea would work, she quickly replaced her uncle's dime with another. Scrooge can hate and despise her- Della was getting her brother back no matter the cost. She got the dime and went to meet up with Magica at said location. "Magica, I'm here!"  
-  
A puff of purple appeared and once it cleared the witch stood, one hand on her hip as she smirked. "Excellent job, now give me dime."  
-  
"Where's Donald?" She demanded.  
-  
"Show me the dime first." The witch held out her hand.  
-  
As told, Aviator held up the dime as it shined as Magica stared at it for a moment- probably to see if it was the real one or not. Apparently Scrooge's dime emitted some powerful aura according to Magica and José. What made the dime have it is beyond her- nor did she care for it at the moment.  
-  
"Stealing from your beloved uncle, well-knowing of my plans once I get my hands on it." She cackled, snapping her fingers as a puff of purple smoke appeared up against the wall of the theater- there laid Donald, his clothes torn, his feathers disheveled and covered in blood. The sight angered Della. "Relax, he is still breathing...Barely."  
-  
"Just take the--"  
-  
"Aviator!" Scrooge shrilled, dressed in his costume- a black button-up shirt with red on the collar and edges of the sleeve, matching black spats and a tophat pulled over his eyes. "What in dismal downs d'ya think ya doin'?!" His glaring gaze went from his niece to Magica before his gaze finally spotted his injured nephew who he loved like a son. His anger rose so quick and high, one could swear to see steam coming off him. **"Magica! This is the LAST straw!"** He yelled, pure rage consuming him.  
-  
"You've said that to me _so_ many times, Scroogey. Though I have to admit, this time it sounds more threatening." Magica smirked, her hands glowing purple with her magic, ready to fight.  
-  
 **"Aye, I have."** He held his hands out in front of him as he began to manifest energy from the palms of his hands, it slowly began to grow and he showed no signs of stopping. It shocked Della, Magica, and the now yet barely conscious Donald. The size of the energy was now the size of a basketball.  
-  
 _'He's not just gonna knock her out...He plans to kill her!'_ The twins both thought, Donald weakly trying to plead for his uncle not to.  
-  
Scrooge let out an yell of pure rage as he fired, Donald shutting his eyes as Della struggled to keep hers open. Magica, who should be pleading for her life or trying to counter-attack did nothing but smirk. **_"I poteri delle tenebre ascoltano la mia supplica e hanno questo interruttore per anatra che mi ospita!"_** She chanted, the purple magic surrounding both herself and Donald.  
-  
"Uncle Scrooge, stop it!" Della pleaded, Scrooge panicked- no longer consumed by rage, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it as he was too shocked by the sight of Magica suddenly switching places with Donald.  
-  
 _'I'm sorry, me boy..."_ He turned to look away, not wanting to see his nephew get a hole blasted through him by his own handiwork.  
-  
A blood retching scream was heard, but it wasn't Donald's- it was Della's! Scrooge snapped his attention back as he saw that it was his niece not his nephew that had gotten a hole through their stomach and laid lifeless.  
-  
 **"DELLA!** The two males screamed, neither of them caring for the witch who laughed maniacally as she disappeared in purple smoke. Scrooge threw himself at her side while Donald mustered any strength he had into crawling to his sister.  
-  
She couldn't hear them anymore- hear anything anymore and her vision was starting to fade. Her last sight was her uncle and brother, her last thoughts were of her sons, her last words spoken was the same of her mother's. "Tha an...Teaghlach ui--" Or so they almost were, she died before she could finish their family motto.  
-  
Donald and Scrooge cried as they both held onto their dearly departed loved one. They remained there until Darkwing arrived with the police, his eyes widened at the scene- his best friend was dead and her brother was damn near there with those injuries...Darkwing believed he saw a broken Scrooge before, but he was wrong. He managed to pry them both off her when the ambulance arrived- Scrooge was the most difficult to hold back from lunging himself into the vehicle that took both his nephew and niece away- his sidekicks, his partners... **_His beloved children._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tus muchachos: Your boys (Spanish)  
> gun cumhachd: Powerless ingrate (Scottish Gaelic)  
> Tha an teaghlach uile: Family is everything (Scottish Gaelic)  
> I poteri delle tenebre ascoltano la mia supplica e hanno questo interruttore per anatra che mi ospita!: Powers of darkness hear my plea and have this duck switch places with me! (Italian)


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write accents (I'm still learning that) so just imagine they're there! I will start trying though!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> If you want to ask me about the AU- my tumblr is bluejaydaughterofthebat  
> ~List of Heroes~  
> Donald: Paperinik  
> Scrooge: Masked Tophat  
> Della: Aviator  
> Fenton: GizmoDuck  
> Drake: Darkwing Duck  
> José: Bruxo  
> Panchito: Vigilante  
> Beakley: Powerhouse  
> ~Villains~  
> Magica DeSpell, Negaduck, QuackerJack, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba

It had taken two weeks to arrange everything for Della's funeral and Scrooge, who hated spending more money than he was willing to had spared no expense on a proper funeral, nor did he spare no expense at ensuring Donald got the best doctors and was in the best hospital in all of Duckburg, He owed the two that. Everyone he invited both friends and family alike had shown up to attend- even Donald, who is still supposed to be in the hospital with four broken ribs had stubbornly forced himself out of the place in order to be here. Donald hadn't spoken a word since that night- not even the the doctor's. The doctors cannot heal a broken heart or fix the soulless look Donald had in his onyx hues.  
-  
Throughout the better part of the service, Scrooge fell deeper and deeper into all the memories he had of his beloved niece- all the good and bad. Then he remembered his dearly departed sister Hortense and how he broke his promise to look after her children in her stead. He recalled how he was not just responsible for Della's death, but also Hortense's. He then found himself zoning back into reality upon receiving a tap on his shoulder from his housekeeper- Beakley.  
-  
_"Sir, you might want to pay attention."_ She whispered.  
-  
He looked up and he felt every part of himself freeze- mind, body, soul, and heart upon seeing his wounded nephew stubbornly make his way to the podium despite it being obvious he was struggling against his intense pain. Panchito and José carefully following behind their best friend, worried the duck might collapse or to assist if Donald asked for it.  
-  
"Della..." He choked back a sob, clenching his fists tight before rubbing his eyes. "She's my hero, and it's not because of her power or the fact she is-- _was_ a superhero...Della was brave, kind, loyal, and a great inspiration to me. If it wasn't for her, I would not be the duck I am today..." He paused, looking at the three sleeping baby boys in a stroller before down at his fists. "If it wasn't for me, she'd still be alive...We all lost someone special because of me, because of me, the boys will never experience a mother's love or see her ever again..."  
-  
_'What in Dismal Downs does he think he's sayin'?'_ Scrooge thought, rather upset that his nephew was taking all the blame and guilt when they all knew it was the fault of the old tycoon? Then it hit Scrooge harder than the duck has ever been hit before in his life as his heart sank and felt heavy. Donald truly believed he was the cause of Della's death- not Scrooge. _'I deserve the blame and guilt, not you, me boy.'_  
-  
The truth of the matter was that nobody blamed either of the two. They would always blame themselves though.  
-  
Scrooge had approached the taxi that he saw his nephew struggling to get in with his friends helping. He simply cleared his throat to get their attention, Panchito and José both stopped and turned their heads to see Scrooge. They knew he wanted to talk to Donald alone and that Donald needed to talk to Scrooge- even if he says differently. "Ah não, I forgot my umbrella!" The parrot lied- his umbrella was hanging on his arm.  
-  
The rooster looked confused for a second before it dinged on him what the other was doing. "Let's go find it, amigo! Donald, we'll be right back!" He took off with José. There was a tensed silence, both ducks changing from looking at each other to the ground- neither sure of what to say to the other.  
-  
"Some nice fellas ya got there, lad." Scrooge said, trying to diffuse the tension. "I admit when ye first brought 'em here--"  
-wi  
"Save it, Unca Scrooge..." Donald interrupted. "I know what you really wanna say..."  
-  
"Oh?" Scrooge blinked, he didn't sound convinced.'\  
-  
"I'm nothing but a gun cumhachd that robbed you of your favorite and I don't deserve to raise the boys..." He frowned, holding back more tears. "You're right...It may have been Della's wish, but...You should take--"  
-  
"Not another word from that mouth, Donald!" Scrooge snapped, wincing upon seeing his nephew flinch and mumble an apology. "'M sorry, lad. A man should not speak when he is angry, for he will surely say something he regrets."  
-  
"But it's--"  
-  
"It is not true, Donald! Sure, ye got no powers, but so what?" He sighed, making sure to think of his next words carefully. "None o' us ev'r thought diff'rently of ye for it. Not your mother or father, certainly not Della!" Placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder gently, he smiled softly. "Not me either. Do ya wish t' know the reason why I've been so hard on ye all these years, me boy?"  
-  
_'Because you hated me and believed me to be a disgrace?'_ is what he wanted to say, but instead Donald just shook his head.  
-  
"Powers donnae make a man or hero, Donald. It's the heart, and ye have the strongest heart of anyone I've seen- including meself. Ye have shown me that time an' again. Your sister had a great heart, aye, but yours is stronger! Ye gave up on yer dreams o' bein' a navy officer once ye found out aboout Louie Sr.'s death and came straigh' to Della. As ye know once I became rich, I began t' ignore the lot of ye." He frowned at that. It was one of his many regrets, the many wrongs he could never right- treating his family like that. "Remember when you met me for the first time? Ye dinnae like the way I was talkin' to yer mother so ye kicked me righ' in the can?"  
-  
Donald smiled a little at the memory. "Yeah...Nobody talks to my family like that without me doing something about it."  
-  
There was another silence- this one more awkward than tense. The two listened to the chirping birds for a moment.  
-  
"I know I dinnae say it much, lad...But I'm proud of ye. Prouder than I have ev'r been of anyone, in fact."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gun cumhachd: Powerless ingrate (Scottish Gaelic)  
> Hope you enjoyed! The big plot that will affect the next following eleven years is going to begin next chapter!


	4. Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at bluejaydaughterofthebat.tumblr.com  
> I'm still working on writing with accents!  
> Also including more Paperinik characters! I've fallen in love with the comics!  
> Translations at the end!

Even months after losing Della, the Feathered Friends couldn't catch a break. Not only did crime increase- but a small group of villains were even impersonating as the Feathered Friends while committing them! Adoring fans, police forces, politicians... _Everyone_ was losing faith in their heroes. Who were the crooks responsible and why? Or is it all just a case of the old saying 'You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.'?  
-  
Today after months of demanding, the publicist of the Feathered Friends- Daisy Duck was able taking questions. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the press-- of the world. My name is Daisy Duck and I am The Feathered Friends publicist--"  
-  
"Is it true that Darkwing Duck has attacked those in St. Canard who refused to acknowledge him?" One reported interrupted, unable to wait as a bunch of others joined in.  
-  
"What are The Feathered Friends planning to do about the damage Powerhouse has done to both public and private establishments?"  
-  
"Have the Feathered Friends become the Feathered Fiends?"  
-  
"Is it true that Vigilante shot up a saloon in Mexico just for fun?  
-  
"Was Aviator really killed in action?"  
-  
The questions kept coming and all of them were just false accusations to get a story from the ones she _did_ manage to pick out from the mass of reporters. She cleared her throat in the microphone to get their attention before speaking. "The Feathered Friends are on the side of Justice and Peace, they are hard at work ensuring everyone's safety around the globe while also trying to find out who these impostors are and their intentions."  
-  
"Excuse me, Miss Daisy." Spoke a tall kiwi bird while raising his hand to get her attention. "Agnus Fangus with Channel 00 news." He addressed himself before continuing. "The Duck Avenger has been reported to be a menace on multiple occasions--"  
-  
"The ones you edited?" She snapped, the duck was losing her patience with these reporters.  
-  
"Reports say that Aviator was pronounced dead at the scene of the old fish warehouse on the dock and there was a small hole in her stomach that gave off high levels of energy." He pushed on. "Masked Tophat has energy abilities, does he not?  
-  
"W-Well, yes, but--"  
-  
"He was also reported to be at the scene of the crime, but obviously not convicted. Is it true there is foul play within the Feathered Friends?"  
-  
This caused the crowd to burst into whispers among themselves.  
-  
This had Daisy fuming as she glared at Agnus, if looks could kill, he'd be a dead bird a thousand times over. "No more questions!" She announced, turning with a huff before walking back inside the Nest of Justice. "The _nerve_ of those reporters! And how did Agnus get a hold of those reports?! She shouted in anger, ruffling her hair feathers in frustration. "One, did you hear all of those reporters spewing that nonsense?!"  
-  
To the naked eye, it looked like Daisy was addressing a figment of her imagination, but she was actually talking to the Artificial Intelligence that ran the building- One. "I am unsure of how he did, I hacked into the hospital records to delete any and all information on the matter of Aviator. Perhaps one of the doctors or nurses spilled to Agnus?"  
-  
"Probably got dirt on them or paid them off." The publicist scoffed, making her way to the elevator. "I better let Donald and the others know how _well_ that all turned out. I couldn't even get a _single_ word out before the questions started!"  
-  
"I wouldn't go up there for a while if I were you, Daisy." One warned. "They have an _unwelcomed_ visitor they're dealing with currently."  
-  
"A Villain broke in?!" She gasped, her eyes widened.  
-  
"No, the _other_ kind of unwanted guest..."  
-  
Meanwhile up on the top floor in the meeting room sat the members of the Feathered Friends and a grizzly bear dressed in a grey business suit with white bird-like patches on its shoulders stood in front of them all, hands behind his back. "Apparently Agent Beakley has failed to keep you lot under control, so Director Hooter has sent me to pick up her slack." He looked to the agent in question. "A S.H.U.S.H. Agent with super powers should know better than to use them for such acts of the criminal variety."  
-  
"Listen here, Gryzlikof!" Darkwing snapped, slamming his hands on the table in irritation. "We haven't done _any_ of these crimes that everyone thinks we did! It's obvious a group of villains are impersonating us!"  
-  
"Feh." He spat. "Villains dat so happen to be having the same powers and equipment you all do? Villains that our cameras and disguised agents have identified you lot at the scene of multiple crimes?"  
-  
Darkwing was about to shout at the agent again, when Beakley placed her hand over his beak before speaking. "Vlad, we've been in this agency together since the academy, why on Earth would you believe I have committed such crimes or betray the agency by letting them do so?"  
-  
"We have all changed since the academy, Bentina." He replied coldly before opening his briefcase, taking out a file full of papers. "As of today, the Feathered Friends are suspended from activity of any sort until we solve this matter properly. If you disobey, I assure you the consequences will be severe and I shall be taking _great_ pleasure in delivering it."  
-  
Masked Tophat sat and listened, his anger slowly growing, gripping his cane tightly while glaring daggers at the bear. Seeing those files was the last straw, slamming his cane down with a large thud he growled. "Get out o' here before I throw ye out personally!" The McDuck was beginning to lose his temper, which is a sight nobody likes to see.  
-  
Gryzlikof gave his farewells before leaving.  
-  
"How are we going to prove our inocencia?" Panchito asked worriedly with a sigh.  
-  
Before anyone could answer, the doors opened again as their publicist entered. "I saw that S.H.U.S.H. agent on the way here, is everything okay?" She asked with a frown.  
-  
"We just got a suspension notice, even S.H.U.S.H. believes these accusations!" Paperinik answered, a bit angry himself. "How'd it go on your end, Daisy?"  
-  
"Just as bad, unfortunately." She answered with a roll of her eyes, still annoyed. "I had them all calm enough for me to give a proper statement when your _biggest_ fan riled them up again..." She then frowned, looking at Paperinik and the Masked Tophat. "He somehow got ahold of Aviator's hospital files from that night..."  
-  
The room became utterly silent at the mention of their fallen comrade, Paperinik and Masked Tophat exchanging looks that expressed fear and concern.  
-  
"I deleted those files from the hospital records as requested." The computerized voice belonging to One spoke. "I believe Agnus got the information from someone who was there either at the scene or in the hospital."  
-  
"Let's hope that's _all_ he managed to get. If he managed to find out her identity, we're all toast..." Paperinik frowned, standing up. "I'm gonna go check on Uncle Ludwig and the boys..."  
-  
With Paperinik gone, everyone looked at the table lost in thought. They could be exposed if Aviator's identity is exposed and if they even try to help the people then they'd have to deal with S.H.U.S.H.  
-  
_'What are we going to do now?'_ was the question on everyone's mind.  
-  
Meanwhile at Taurus Bulba's new hideout, he and a handful of villains were toasting and laughing at what they were seeing the news.  
-  
"I told you this plan would work, did I not?" The bull chuckled with an accomplished smile.  
-  
"Better than I thought." Ma Beagle answered before jerking her thumb to Magica. "Even if the witch went off on her own."  
-  
" **Sorceress!** " Magica corrected with a hiss as the two women glared at each other.  
-  
"Ladies, please." Bulba intervened, placing his hands on their shoulders. "Let us not fight when we are so close to our goal. We should be grateful Magica acted on her own, it turned out for the better."  
-  
Nods and shouts of agreement followed, Ma Beagle simply rolling her eyes with a scoff.  
-  
"Gee, Ma, I didn't know bein' a hero could be so much fun." Big Time chuckled with his brothers joining.  
-  
"Ruining they're image is all well and good, but mind telling us when we're actually going to kill them?" Negaduck growled impatiently, glaring at the one making the plans.  
-  
"I did not say we would be killing them." He answered, folding his hands behind his back with a smirk. "I just said that this plan will assure our victory and their greatest loss whether they are alive or dead." Chuckling darkly, he continued. "Before I reveal everything, does anyone happen to know what day it is?"  
-  
Silence filled the room.  
-  
"Today happens to be the anniversary of Glomgold Industries, and he is throwing a gala at his estate in its--rather his honor."  
-  
"So what are we going to do?" Bushroot asked.  
-  
"Let's just say the _heroes_ will be attending uninvited and commit the most unforgivable crime." His smirk grew more sinister.  
-  
"Why would they do that?" Megavolt asked, having no clue.  
-  
"Moron." Negaduck grumbled, whacking the rodent on the back of his head. "It's going to be us in disguise like always!"  
-  
"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "That does make more sense!"  
-  
"For a guy who loves lightbulbs, ya sure ain't as bright as one." Steelbeak commented with a laugh.  
-  
"Quiet!" Bulba demanded with a shout, once everyone was silent, he cleared his throat. "Like awlays, Beagle Boys make copies of themselves, Steelbeak shape shifts them to look like the Feathered Friends and I give out their powers by using my power of power replication to ensure everyone believes it was them and give everyone replication of gadgets they use that a contact of mine made."  
-  
"I'll impersonate Darkwing." Negaduck growled. "It's not my first time, and I'd rather it be me than those knobs."  
-  
"It also won't take long for dem or S.H.U.S.H. to figure out its us due to our powers." Steelbeak pointed out.  
-  
"I was not finished!" He barked. "They won't believe it was us, for we will also be doing the same thing for ourselves."  
-  
"I don't think we can make that many copies..." Bouncer said, trying to count on his fingers.  
-  
"Each of us can only make five copes each." Big Time stated.  
-  
"So we'd be short, uh..." Burger hummed, trying to think. "Gee, I was never good at math!"  
-  
"They get their stupidity from their father." Ma Beagle spoke with a roll of her eyes. "You'd be two short, boys, since Negaduck wants to join in."  
-  
"So two of us gotta go as ourselves and get thrown in jail?" Bushroot asked, afraid. "Oh, it's going to be me, isn't it?"  
-  
"Don't press that dial, folks!" Liquidator interrupted. "Sure this sounds like a one-in-a-lifetime deal, but is it _really_ worth the price?"  
-  
"What is he babbling about?" Magica inquired.  
-  
"I think he's disagreeing." QuackerJack guessed.  
-  
"Someone didn't read in between the fine print!" The mutated dog spoke, wagging his liquefied finger from side-to-side. "Why pay so much for a one-of-a-kind item when there's ways to get at no cost to you?"  
-  
Everyone was confused by how he spoke, it was like a salesman. Everyone except for Taurus Bulba, Steelbeak, and Negaduck.  
-  
"Sounds like you did have flaws in your plan if water-for-brains thinks that, Bulbs." Negaduck smirked.  
-  
Bulba shot a glare at the duck from an alternate universe before clearing his throat. "Thank you for pointing this out to me, Liquidator, for your suggestion just gave me a rather excellent idea to ensure everyone's safety..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> inocencia: innocence (Spanish)  
> Sorry this one took so long, I've been uninspired and life got complicated...That and writing in "salesman speak" like Liquidator is confusing and frustrating!


	5. (Beginning of the End Part 1) Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at bluejaydaughterofthebat.tumblr.com

The meeting was dismissed- at least it was for their leader The Masked Tophat who left in an angered rush to the lab. "Ludwig! Ducklair!"

"Scroogey, I knew you vould be coming down to here ze moment One informed us of vat had the agent had been saying." Ludwig said.

"So ye already know what I'm wantin'." He huffed impatiently. "So get on with it!"

"Ducklair and I have been putting together our super intellect brains to vork on ze solving of ze problem." He gestured to his partner.

"According to our calculations, these imposters being these super criminals." He cleared his throat. "One, if you please." 

"Of course, Master Ducklair." One responded as a list of criminals were displayed on screen.

The orb that once projected One's face was soon replaced by a photo of a rooster dressed in a tuxedo and had steel plates for a beak. "Steelbeak has the ability to shape shift into anyone or anything." One stated.

"That would be a plausible idea if he could also--"

Scrooge was interrupted by the AI as the picture on the screen changed to three similar looking beagles. "Big Time Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Burger Beagle all have the ability to make copies of themselves."

Scrooge tapped his foot, annoyed by the fact he was interrupted. "So how did they replicate our powers, hmm? Last I checked the only person capable of power replication was put six feet under--"

" **Twice**." One yet again interrupted before adding smugly. "They do say third time's the charm." Scrooge was silent for a moment, stirring in frustrated silence for a moment. This Artificial Intelligence never liked him and the feeling was quite mutual, why his nephew enjoyed its company so much was well beyond the elder duck. "However there is only a seven point five chance of him returning a third time."

"These are the only four who could pull it off." Duckworth stated.

"But vhy zey vould be making a team is ze question." Ludwig then extended his index finger. "To vhich zis vill be ze answer- Zey both are having ze motives."

"Against that egomaniac, sure, but why the team?"

"Who are you calling egomaniac, McDuck?!" Exclaimed an intruding Darkwing Duck as he stormed over- he was always the one to argue with their leader. "Looked in a mirror lately?"

"I donnae know what you are on aboout!" The elder duck flailed.

" **Puh-leeze**!" Drake exaggerated with a roll of his eyes. "At least I don't have the public's eye as both of my identities."

Scrooge opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted once more by the Artificial Intelligence. "Pardon me, Masked Tophat, but Duckworth called and asked me to inform you that he is on his way to pick Scrooge McDuck up for the Glomgold Gala this evening."

"Ducklair, perhaps you can include not interrupting me in its' next update."

"Well, it's not an update per say, but I have been thinking about an upgrade if you--"

"Wait a second!" Darkwing snapped. "You're going to ignore our biggest problem yet and go off to a party?! What kind of leader does that?!"

"Masked Tophat will speak t' Mr. Hooter about this matter first thing tomorrow, for now, Scrooge McDuck is needed--" He paused, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Unfortunately. Besides, the Governor of Calisota will be there and perhaps I can persuade him to turn the other cheek so we can a'least continue protecting the state as Duckburg and St. Canard tend t' be where the big super villains strike." Without another word, he left the lab and went to see his nephews.

"As usual, it's up to the Mighty Masked Mallard to resolve the riddle of who is the true dastardly and despicable deed!" He proclaimed aloud to himself before leaving.

Donald was playing with Dewey since Huey and Louie were both already asleep with the eldest laying on top of the youngest. Dewey was always full of energy and the hardest to get to sleep- unless Huey was having one of his temper tantrums before bedtime, then it was him, but it was never Louie. Scrooge swore that one could sleep all day if one allowed him to. He watched watched with a loving, soft smile as his nephew played with his great-nephew. Whenever he watched Donald with the three, it always reminded him of Hortense. Sure Della was their mother, God rest her soul, but he never saw Hortense in her more than he saw in his dearly departed niece. Despite not having children of his own, Donald certainly had the parental touch- more so than Della, who was an actual mother did anyway. Scrooge recalled how whenever Huey had one of his tantrums that it was never his mother's presence that would calm the duckling with the McDuck temper down, it was always the duckling's Uncle Donald.

"There's always one who just refuses t' sleep." He chuckled, gently picking up the other sleeping ducklings before putting them in their crib. "Dewey got it from Della, who got it from Hortense."

"Yeah, Dells would always try to keep me awake so she'd have someone to play with." Donald sighed fondly at the memory, gently booping his nephew's beak. "Don't do the same with your brothers, okay?"

The duckling responded by giggling and babbling.

"I donnae s'pose ye wannae accompany me to Glomgold's Gala tonight, do ye lad?"

"You said earlier you weren't going?" Donald recalled with a curious blink.

"Aye, but tha' was also before all this stuff happened with the press and that jerk of an agent." He spoke the last part bitterly. "Besides, I may be able to persuade the Govenor to let us operate despite the ban."

"When Masked Tophat fails, Scrooge McDuck succeeds." 

"Aye."

"I'll pass, someone needs to watch the boys and be on patrol." Donald gave a casual shrug as as smirked. "Besides, Gryzlikoff suspended the team, he didn't say that any of us working individually would be suspended."

Scrooge let out an amused chuckle, a little proud of his nephew for finding a loophole. "Ye know how to contact me if ye need." He tipped his hat to his nephew and left the room, headed to the elevator when he was surprised by the sudden appearance of their publicist Daisy Duck- and she looked frantic. "What's wrong, lass?"

"I just received an anonymous tip that someone is going to murder the Governor tonight!!"


	6. (Beginning of the End Part 2) Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge decides to approach the other heroes about the anonymous message they received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com

Shock soon overcame Scrooge upon hearing what the publicist had just said. "From who?! Where?! When?!"  
-  
"A-All that was left was a typed note..." She stuttered, giving the elderly duck the piece of paper shakily.  
-  
 ** _'Feathered Friends, to celebrate yer newfound publicity, Ae'm more than happy to announce Ae'm going to kill the Governor tonight at Glomgold's Gala! Care to stop an old foe?'_**  
-  
"Whoever sent this...Is trying to call you all out."  
-  
The elder duck gave a nod in response, furrowing his brows in thought. "But who? And why? Lass, donnae tell me S.H.U.S.H. made it public about our current situation without our knowledge?"  
-  
"Not that I am aware of..." Daisy quickly skimmed through her clipboard full of papers. "This all happened so fast and it is possible information got leaked."  
-  
"Yer tellin' me tha' in the span of a day that not only could some foe of ours get hold of this information, but tha' lowlife Fangnus got ahold of supposedly erased hospital documentation?!" His anger was showing in not just his tone and face, but how he jumped up and down in a fit.  
-  
"Don't take it out on me!" Daisy huffed, throwing her arms up in frustration before giving the elder duck a worried look. "What do you plan to do about it?"  
-  
"Wha' else cannae do, lass?" Scrooge gripped his cane, straightening himself out with a look of determination on his face. He had come to his decision.  
-  
"You can alert the authorities for one!" She flailed. "Don't tell me you're having everyone go! It's obviously a trap!"  
-  
"Bah." He waved his hand dismissively. "Even if Ae did alert them, they wouldnae be able t' stop them like we can." He gave a careless shrug as he added. "Besides, once we save his life, everyone will realize their mistake and the ban will be lifted."   
-  
Daisy's eyes slanted into an annoyed glare as she placed her hands on her hips. "What if they decide to arrest you and the others as well? There would be repercussions on not just you, but all of us! Ducklair, Von Drake, me...Even Della's kids!"  
-  
At hearing his niece's name he stopped, his heart skipping a bit as he looked down in thought. That terrible memory of him killing his beloved niece flashing back at him. He killed her. A brief moment of silence passed before his body tensed, his grip tightening around his cane as he looked back up at the publicist with a cold stare. "Donnae worry about repercussions, lass, for as of this moment- ye'r fired!"  
-  
Leaving the female in shock, Scrooge hobbled his way to the elevator. "One, call everyone into the conference room!"  
-  
"She _does_ have a point, Mr. McDuck." The AI responded, ignoring the demand.  
-  
"Daisy is only lookin' out for herself, ye know that."  
-  
"What I know is that you will be breaking the suspension notice and ruin many lives-- lives of those you truly care for- Professor Von Drake, Mrs. Beakley, Donald, even the triplets who had barely began to live their lives." He corrected. "While I am aware that Daisy can be rather selfish, she also does care a lot for her friends."

"Just do as Ae say before Ae delete ye meself!"  
-  
Meanwhile, at Bulba's hideout, he had finished presenting his new plan with quite the confident smirk as he puffed out his chest. "As you can see ladies and gentlemen, this is a full-proof plan to not only see the Feathered Friends get banned for good, but also keeping all of us safe in the process. I'd like to once again thank The Liquidator for realizing the error in my original plan."  
-  
"The new and improved plan to rid ourselves of the Supers once and for-all have a one-hundred percent guarantee of success at no cost to us!" The dog made of water said smugly.  
-  
"But which idiot are we gonna use for dis?" Steelbeak inquired. "Personally, I'd like ta see Dipwing Duck fall for this."  
-  
"If anyone is gonna get rid of him, it's going to be me!" Negaduck declared, giving the rooster a glare. Besides, he was planning a surprise of his own for his do-gooder doppleganger.  
-  
"Not to mention if Masked Tophat received our invitation, he would have shown it to Darkwing by now, so the probability of him falling for it has slimmed." Bulba added. "Besides, I already have the perfect hero in mind...Let this mark the final hours until we get rid of them once and for all!"  
-  
The group of villains cheered loudly  
-  
One did as he was told as Scrooge entered the room, looking to his fellow supers.  
-  
Donald was holding Huey, who looked rather upset as he squirmed around the hold of his guardian. "I hope you're not asking us all to make a public appearance to try and change the Governor's mind?"  
-  
"We're gonnae be doin' more than a public appearance, lad." The elder duck put the note down on the table for the others to look at.  
-  
"This is obviously a trap." Beakley stated with a sigh, pulling out her phone. "I shall inform S.H.U.S.H. and--"  
-  
"Don't!"  
-  
"This is breaking protocol!"  
-  
"Not like ye havnae done tha' for me before." He gave a smirk.  
-  
"That was a long time ago before I had a child and a grandchild! Whatever you planning is a risk you shouldn't take!"  
-  
"I told him as much." One added.  
-  
"We are the Feathered Friends! It is our job to protect the people no matter the cost, innit?!"   
-  
Darkwing took hold of the note, studying it closely. "Whoever this is has enough skill to hack into government files to obtain this information..." He hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps whoever this conniving criminal is that they are also connected to us being framed for all of these crimes."  
-  
Scrooge nodded. "All the more reason to stop them and prove our innocence! Now, who among you lot are willin' t' do what is right?!"  
-  
The room quickly filled itself with an eerie silence as they all exchanged glances before looking to their leader.  
-  
"As a S.H.U.S.H agent, I must report all that was said here to here day?" Beakley looked to Scrooge, her tone as cold as her icy stare she gave him.  
-  
Scrooge gripped his cane, his firm gaze find its way to the agent. "Aye."  
-  
The eerie silence soon became tense as the leader of the Feathered Friends and the S.H.U.S.H. agent had their stare down-- as if silently communicating all that needed to be said, not caring or noticing their fellow heroes watching them in suspense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER


	7. (Beginning of the End Part 3) Discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will side with Scrooge and who will side with Beakley? The choice could end of the Feathered Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com  
> Translations at the end!

The silence continued for a long two minutes as Scrooge and Beakley continued their stare-down only to be interrupted by baby Huey letting out a cry of hunger, which caused everyone to jump.  
-  
"He's hungry, which means soon the other two will wake up and be as well." Donald explained, standing up as he excused himself to go feed his nephews.  
-  
"Hmph. At least Donald has his priorities in order." Beakley commented, also standing up. "I will not be participating in this. Consider this my resignation from the Feathered Friends." She then stormed out of the room.  
-  
"So be it!" Scrooge snapped in frustration as he glared at everyone else. "Anyone else gonna resign? Or ye gonna dew what is right?"  
-  
The room filled with an uncomfortable silence as the heroes looked around at each other.  
-  
"Well?!" He shouted, slamming his cane against the table harshly, causing his fellow heroes to wince.  
-  
"I'm irreplaceable to S.H.U.S.H." Darkwing Duck boasted, leaning back in the chair casually. "Got a great relationship with the Director and everything, so I'm not afraid of ol' Gryzz's threats." He gave their leader a nod of acceptance.  
-  
"I'm in too!" Panchito declared as he stood up, taking off his sombrero.   
-  
"Panchito!" José called out worriedly, taking hold of his partner's hand.   
-  
"I cannot allow myself to just sit ,on my thumbs when someone's life is being threatened, mi amor." He flashed a smile to the parrot beside him. "Besides, there might be a possibility that the one that sent this letter and the frame up are linked and I wish to bring those criminales cobardes to justice!"  
-  
"What about your família, caro?" José frowned. "What about _us_? I cannot--"  
-  
Panchito interrupted him by kissing him passionately. "Mi amor, I do understand why you do not want either of us to take this risk, but this is something I feel I must do and I do not expect you to follow me this time. As for mi familia, I'm sure they'll understand."  
-  
By the end of the meeting, it was only Vigilante and Darkwing Duck that was going to help Masked Tophat, José declined and Scrooge went off to get his nephew's answer. He was confident his nephew would agree! After all, the lad is full of fire and would surely want all their names cleared and to ensure the triplets becoming the next generation of Feathered Friends!  
-  
"No way!" Donald exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. The triplets were playing with each other as Donald and Scrooge talked.  
-  
"Ye cannae be serious!" Scrooge scowled in disappointment of his nephew's answer.   
-  
"I can't believe _you're_ serious, Unca Scrooge!" Donald huffed. "You heard Gryzzlikoff! I don't wanna risk not being part of the boys' life so you can keep up your glory! As if being the richest duck in the world wasn't enough, you have to be the best superhero too!"  
-  
"I'm doing this for the boys, Donald!" The elder duck countered. "If we save the Governor, all of our of any names will be cleared!"  
-  
"You're doing this for you and you know it, old man!" He squacked angrily- the infamous McDuck temper boiling within him.  
-  
"If ye cannae see how this is good, then perhaps we're better off without yer help!" He snarled letting the infamous McDuck temper out, turning his back to his nephew. "Besides, ye'd probably cause the governor's death like ye did Della's! Ye no good gun cumhachd!"   
-  
Scrooge gave his nephew a cold glare before turning around and leaving, not caring that the younger duck had fallen to his knees in shock, tears of anger and sadness filling his eyes. "I knew it..." Donald choked back a sob. He knew he was to blame for Della's death. He knew Scrooge never meant anything he said the day of Della's funeral...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi amor- my love (Spanish)  
> criminales cobardes- dastardly criminals (Spanish)  
> familia- family (Portuguese/Spanish)  
> caro- dear (Portuguese)  
> mi- my (spanish)  
> gun cumhachd- Powerless ingrate (Scottish Gaelic)


	8. (Beginning of the End Part 4) Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes and Villains alike finalize their plans for the gala tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Feel free to follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com (Feel free to send me asks about this or any other of my works too!)  
> Translations at the end!  
> Also I use this internet translator thing for Scottish (Scrooge) and German (Ludwig) accents- let me know if I should keep using them or just type normally and you as the reader can just imagine the accent there.

"Now that Mr. McDuck signed the papers approving of the experiment and covered the expenses necessary, We should start now before we lose this facility due to how we all know Mr. McDuck is bound to make a move as Masked Tophat when he and the others need to stay below the radar right now." Ducklair stated.  
-  
"How long will the process take, Master Ducklair?" One asked, worry laced in the AI's tone.  
-  
"You are concerned about Donald, aren't you?"  
-  
One fell silent before speaking up. "He has taught me many things, Master Ducklair. I only wish to help him."  
-  
"Vo vould haffe zought zat one of mein ovn schtudents vould pe resbonzible for making zee vorld's firstS Artificial Indelligence zat can not chust understand emozions, put alzo deffelop zem as vell?" Ludwig smiled, impressed by his former student.  
-  
"Thank you Professor Von Drake, but I owe this success to your teachings and encouragement." Ducklair smiled as he brought out what looked like a male duck's body wearing blue jeans and a green shirt and placed it on the table. "You also came up with the design for the body that One will be placed in if this is successful."  
-  
"Of courze it vill pe zuccessful, mein friend. Arh ! Ve are tvo of zee most prilliant minds on Earth, vy vould it not vork?" The elder duck smiled before looking to the computer screen where Uno's face was located, looking at the body in amazement and wonder.  
-  
Soon One will have a body of his own and he would be able to learn and experience the world with his own eyes instead of learning through data.  
-  
"Do you have a name in mind, One?" Ducklair asked his creation curiously. "That way I can put it on your documents I am creating for you so you could fully be apart of the world."  
-  
One hummed thoughtfully for a moment before responding. "Is Uno an acceptable name? Or perhaps, Odin?"  
-  
"Vy not poth?" Ludwig suggested. "Otin can pe zee name vritten on zee documents, put he brefers to pe called Uno?" He looked at the AI. "How does zat zound?"  
-  
"It sounds perfect, Master Von Drake, thank you." The AI responded.  
-  
"Fery vell zen, let us pe getding zis schow on zee road now, ja?" Ludwig plugged in the computer's mainframe onto the top of the android body's head.  
-  
Ducklair nodded. "Now remember, One--Excuse me, Uno...You can still access information just as you can now even as an android. The only things that will be new additions is of course the body- which is built to function exactly like a biological one, except for certain things like eating, drinking, and able to get wet.."  
-  
"Esbeciallyr your noggin." Ludwig added. "Ein small pit of vater is alright, put nein large amounts nor for longer zan tventy minutes. "Othervize zee pody vill pecome damaged und zee vater could benetrate into your fery circuits."  
-  
"Also you will have to be shut down during the process which will take a few hours." Ducklair added.  
-  
"I understand. I shall commence my shut down procedure now."  
-  
The two scientists waited for the Artificial Intelligence to be completely shut down before starting the process, although Ludwig seemed to have something else on his mind than the procedure though.  
-  
"It doesn't take two of us to do this procedure, Ludwig."  
-  
This caught the German off guard. "Hm? Vat vas zat?"  
-  
"I know you want to go and try to talk Mr. McDuck out of whatever he's going to do, and I think you should as would One--Er, Uno."  
-  
Ludwig nodded and took a deep breath. "Here is hobing zat I can talk zome zenze into him." He hurried to the elevator, hoping he wasn't too late.  
~~  
Donald tried to keep his emotions in as to not worry or upset his nephews,playing with them to distract himself from the painful words and the distressing situation. That stopped due to hearing the door open, he looked to see whom it was- praying it wasn't his uncle and was relieved to see it was Daisy- or was relieved until he saw the distraught on the female duck's features.  
-  
"Daisy?" He frowned, he never liked seeing his friends upset. He stopped playing with his boys and approached her. "Are you okay?"  
-  
"I tried to talk him out of taking action Donald, I really did..." She shook her head. "Then he goes and fires me after all I've done for him and his--" She stopped due to now noticing the pained look on Donald's face. The face she's seen before when Scrooge... "Oh no." She frowned, pulling him into a hug. "Donald, don't you believe a word of what he says!"  
-  
"But it's true..." He finally broke down in his friend's hold, hugging her back. "I'm powerless and useless! I'm no help to anyone, not even the boys! It should have been--"  
-  
Daisy slapped Donald. "Donald Fauntleroy Duck, don't you dare finish that sentence!"  
-  
Donald blinked a few times from the slap, rubbing his cheek.  
-  
"So what if you have no powers? You saved the whole city from aliens on your own- multiple times might I add! You think all that was useless? What about taking in Della's boys? Last I checked it takes a strong person to take in three children and give up on all your dreams to achieve it." She then took hold of his hands. "Sorry that I hit you, Donald, but hearing you talk like that when I...When everyone knows otherwise, it scares and worries me."  
-  
Daisy pulled him in for a hug one more time. "Nobody blames you for Della, it wasn't your fault. You may not have super powers, but you do have a powerful heart that I have seen in action more times than I can count and that's the best power anyone could have, Donald. With it, you could maybe get Scrooge to change his mind about whatever it is he's planning- like you have done before."  
-  
Donald hugged his friend back, nodding slowly at her words as he wiped his own tears. "I...Don't know if I can convince him otherwise like all of those other times, Daisy, this is very different...And I--" He looked down. Seeing his uncle was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He knows he should try- his ma taught him that family is everything after all! But...He just couldn't...  
-  
The female duck held him tighter. "I understand, Donald. How about we just play with the boys instead?"  
-  
Donald smiled at her suggestion as the two did just that. He was thankful to have a friend like Daisy.  
~~  
By the time Scrooge returned to the meeting room, he saw the only other two members of his team that were behind him on this matter had been busy prepping themselves for it.  
-  
"Darkwin', Vigilante." He addressed their attention, giving them each a nod of respect. "Looks loch ye tois ur th' only ones in thes blasted crew ay heroes 'at knows whit th' reit hin' tae dae is."  
-  
At hearing this, the rooster frowned and looked over to their leader. "I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do to be honest." He admitted. "I just can't stand by and let one of our enemies kill anyone, and I'm ready and willing to accept any consequences that come of my actions."  
-  
"Of course this is the right thing to do!" Darkwing exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in his typical dramatic fashion. "We're going to stop this assassination attempt and show Grizzlikoff that they-- no, the world needs the Feathered Friends!"  
-  
Scrooge nodded in agreement. "Th' plan Ah hae is plain an' simple- while Ah attend th' gala as Scrooge Mcduck, ye tois will keep surveillance baith ay an' aroond th' vicinity fur anythin' leery ur weird." He began to explain, his gaze slanting as he eyed the two of them knowingly. "Discreetly."  
-  
Darkwing scoffed. "What are you looking at me for?! I'll have you know that _I_ , Darkwing Duck, am the very definition of discreet!"  
-  
Panchito chuckled in amusement. "You throw some very colorful purple smoke before loudly announcing your presence. Not to mention you don't exactly keep your inner monologue inside."  
-  
"Hah!" The drake laughed. "Shows what you know- it's eggplant, not purple!" He then pointed an accusing finger at the rooster. "And what about you?! You're trigger happy and scream loudly as you attack!"  
-  
"Lads!" Scrooge shouted, getting their attention. "Let's nae barnie amongst oorselves. Ye baith hae yer faults when it comes tae bein' discreit an' tonecht is 'at nicht tae ower come them."  
-  
After hearing the mutters of agreement, the leader of the Feathered Friends continued. "Radio communication is tae only be used tae annoonce th' location ay potential suspects, locations ay guards an' hoo mony thaur ur."  
-  
Darkwing's brow quirked. "What of the target?"  
-  
Scrooge waved his hand dismissively. "Lae th' governur tae me, Ah plan oan bein' within earshot ay heem th' whole nicht. Onie objections?"  
-  
With the silence as his answer, the old duck. "Guid luck tae ye baith."  
~~  
While the heroes made their plans and preparations for the gala- the villains were finalizing their scheme.  
-  
"It is time to reveal new and improved plan to you." Taurus Bulba smirked. "In order to get our most hated foes out of the picture, we do not need to have them all at the gala- but rather just a few to cause a scene."The plan is almost the same as originally, but with a few adjustments. He looked over to Negaduck with a smirk. "Darkwing is sure to be at this gala watching from the shadows, which would be the perfect opportunity for you to cause chaos throughout St. Canard in his name."  
-  
Negaduck smirked at this. "Now _this_ is a plan I can get behind."  
-  
"Steelbeak is to shape-shift Beagle Boy clones into chosen heroes and I shall bestow upon them the power that hero carries." His gaze went to the beagle boys. "How far do you have to be away from your clones for them to maintain their form?"  
-  
"We never tried using them long-distance before." Burger shrugged, looking to his brothers. "Have we?"  
-  
"The distance shouldn't be a problem, but the time limit will be." Big Time answered. "It takes a lotta energy making these clones as is, but for them to also hold a different form and powers?" He shrugged. "Most I'd last is fifteen minutes, depending on the power and how much we need to show it off."  
-  
"Fifteen minutes should be plenty of time." Taurus Bulba affirmed. "Due, can you pull up a list of potential candidates for the beagle boys to impersonate?"  
-  
On the screen behind him, a red duck with a scowl on his digital face appeared. "That depends if you can live up to our deal or not."  
-  
"Yes, yes, a body of your own." He pressed a button on his phone. "Blueprints have just been sent to your system."  
-  
"Very well." The AI acknowledged. "Without a doubt, Masked Tophat due to his powerful ability and the fact he is the leader of the Feathered Friends."  
-  
"If he goes down, so will the others." Ma smirked.  
-  
"Precisely."  
-  
"While Negaduck disguises himself as Darkwing, one of you will make a clone be Masked Tophat." Taurus said, looking to the beagle boys. "We should have one more at the gala in case the real heroes show themselves." He smirked. "As well as to raise the public's fear of course."  
-  
"Two additional candidates coming right up." The AI said, pulling up two screens. "Vigilante would be the next ideal choice."  
-  
"The rooster that can manifest guns?" Magica raised a brow. "Surely Powerhouse or Bruxo would be a better choice than him."  
-  
"Power is not everything, Magica." Due responded. "Vigilante also visits Children Hospitals and other charity services throughout the world, as such the world adores him the most."  
-  
"So having such a beloved hero that had once done such great deeds to the public suddenly turns bad, it'll further increase their fear and demanding their governments to take action against them." Negaduck summarized.  
-  
"Now that everyone has their assigned task, let's get to work." Taurus looked at Big Time with a smirk. "Be sure to have Vigilante be the one to kill the Governor."  
-  
"Sure, but, what am I gonna have Masked Tophat do?" Big Time asked curiously.  
-  
"Use your imagination." He answered. "Now, let us get to work!"  
~~  
"Scroogey!" Ludwig called out from the elevator, running towards him. "I vould fery much abreciate ein moment of your time."  
-  
"Nae noo." He replied dismissively, walking past the scientist.  
-  
Ludwig took hold of the other duck's arm in a rather firm grip. "Ja, now."  
-  
Scrooge raised a brow. Ludwig was hardly ever so serious sounding. "What is it?"  
-  
"Vadeffer you are blanning on doing tonight, I zuggest you re-zink it."  
-  
"Bah!" He jerked his arm out of the other's hold. "Give me a guid reason wa Ah shoods nae try tae clear uir names!"  
-  
"Zee pest vay to pe doing zat is to do as S.H.U.S.H. zays und refrain from doing any of zee hero vork undil zey catch zee ones zat are framing you all."  
-  
"Ye know me better than 'at, Ludwig. Ah cannae jist stain by an' dae naethin' knowin' 'at thaur will be a mudder attempt." He huffed.  
-  
"I alzo know you loffe your family more zan peing ein hero." He pointed out. "S.H.U.S.H. vill zee it as you dizopeying zeir orders und efferyone here vill pe zuffering zee conzequences!"  
-  
"Ye caur mair ay yerself than th' team, is 'at it?" He asked, glaring at the scientist as the grip on his cane tightened.  
-  
"I am zinking of zee team ven I zay zis, Scroogey!" He flailed.  
-  
"Jist go haem tae Matilda, Ludwig. Everythin' will gang back tae th' way it was ance thes is aw ower." He then left, not listening to anything else.  
-  
"Zomehow I am fery much doupding zat..." He muttered to himself, looking down at the ground.  
~~  
Panchito changed into his civilian clothes. He had a few hours left until the designated meet up time and he planned to use every second with his beloved boyfriend, for he had a special afternoon planned.  
-  
José was waiting in the park, laying on the blanket he had set out for the two to have their picnic with his cigar in his mouth and his eyes closed. Ever since the end of that meeting, all he was thinking about was ways of how to change his lover's mind about going along with whatever Scrooge had planned.  
-  
"¡Hola, José!" The rooster called out to his lover enthusiastically before sitting down next to him, pecking him on the cheek affectionately. "Hope you haven't been waiting here long."  
-  
José forced a smile and shook his head. "No, no...Not long."  
-  
Panchito frowned and glanced down at the blanket for a moment before taking the parrot's hands in his own. "Mi amor, I know you're worried about what will happen tonight..."  
-  
Worried? I'm **terrified**!" José corrected, squeezing the rooster's hands. "What if you get caught? You could go to some jail where all those with super powers are locked up and I could never see you again!"  
-  
"I know..."  
-  
"Do you really?" He snapped, eyes tearing up as he looked down, his body began to tremble. "The warden and officers there don't exactly bother breaking up fights! Wh-What if you're beaten to death by the very criminals you put behind bars?!"  
-  
Panchito glanced down. Admittedly, he didn't think of that. "Si..." He lifted the other's chin so their gazes were locked. "You are focusing too hard on the negative possibilities and that's unlike you. Take a slow and deep calming breath with me, mi razón para vivir."  
-  
The two inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly simultaneously.  
-  
"There." He smiled, gently caressing his cheek. "These won't be our last moment together, Zé. I believe with Scrooge's plan we can stop the murderer and perhaps uncover the identities of those that are committing these global wide crimes disguised as us. I want to stop them before they try to frame you or Donald for something."  
-  
José listened, his eyes never leaving Panchito. He believed in his love. "Minha vida, promise me that if the situation becomes too dangerous--"  
-  
"I will come right back to The Nest of Justice." He promised.  
-  
José smiled and kissed him. "You better."  
-  
The two began their picnic lunch and after they took a stroll around the park. It was when they were on top of the bridge over the lake that the rooster stopped walking.  
-  
José stopped and looked back. "Panchi?"  
-  
Panchito took hold of the other's hand and knelt on one knee. "We have known each other since our freshman year of college and I had loved you since that moment."  
-  
José could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and his heart stopped- to him it felt like the world even stopped for this moment.  
-  
"José Carioca, you are the reason I make sure to come back from every mission. The reason I wake up in the morning. My reason for being." He then pulled out a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"  
-  
Tears of joy filled the green parrot's eyes- his heart felt like it could burst right out of his chest. "Sim! Sim, Eu casarei com você!"  
-  
After Panchito put the ring on the parrot's finger, the two embraced and shared a long passionate kiss. It was only when that kiss had ended that José remembered what the other was doing tonight.  
-  
Panchito sensed the worry overtaking his beloved and took his hangs once again. "I promise I will come back to you when it is all over, mi amor."  
-  
"I believe you, Meu Amado."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get super angsty as we enter the final chapters
> 
> ~~TRANSLATIONS!~~
> 
> Hola- Hello (Spanish)  
> Mi amor- My love (Spanish)  
> Si- Yes (Spanish)  
> mi razón para vivir- My reason for living  
> minha vida- My life  
> Sim- yes (Portuguese)  
> Eu casarei com você- I will marry you (Portuguese)  
> Meu Amado- My beloved (Portuguese)


End file.
